


All That Matters

by IvyBlooms



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was all that mattered. She was a gentle beauty whom held a special place in his heart. The only problem was...that she had no idea. One-shot! Fluffy, tooth-achy goodness! *Takes place in the anime/manga world*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was a request from the winner of my Tumblr request contest, Forever—and—always-right. Despite the beginning this is DEFINETLY HinataXKiba. Just keep reading
> 
> P.S. I hope it is good enough for you! I tried my best but I fear my unfamiliarity with the couple may have shown. Please, be honest and I hope you enjoy!

Hinata brushed the long hair that obscured her vision from her eyes. She felt absolutely disgusting after the long day on the training grounds. The sweat clung to her slim body in what felt like layers upon layers of moisture and grime. Hinata had discarded her favored lavender jacket on the side of the field in the hopes that the cool breeze would cool her down as she proceeded with her exercises. It had worked to some extent but not nearly as well as she would have liked. Hinata looked forward to taking a cool bath when she returned home.

"Hinata! Yo!" A voice called from the distance.

Hinata froze. She recognized that voice and instantly, she began frantically looking for an escape. Anywhere! A nook, a cranny! Anything that could conceal her until the owner of that strong voice passed. She would die of embarrassment if he were to see her like this. Sweat drenched and flushed red as a tomato. But it was too late! If she tried to hide now, he would surely notice that it was on purpose.

Hinata, quickly threw on her jacket, in an attempt to hide the sweat stains under her arms. She swept her hair over her shoulder and viciously combed her fingers through the damp tresses that seemed to fight her every step of the way.

"Hinata!" The voice was getting closer!

Hurriedly, she zipped up her jacket and wiped the sweat forming on her brow. There was nothing she could do about the obvious flushing of her face but perhaps he wouldn't notice? Hinata knew she blushed around him. But he was either kind enough not to say anything, or just thought that it was the natural coloring of her face. Regardless, she was just happy that he never brought attention to it or she felt she may just faint.

"Hinata, it took me forever to find you!" A flash of yellow and orange darted in front of Hinata's path and she let out a faint gasp. That tanned face was still as handsome and lovely as she remembered.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She gasped. Instantly she felt the heat rise to her face. Her stomach began churning nervously and her hands started to shake. Why was she always so nervous around him?!

Naruto smiled widely at the Hyuuga girl, blue eyes sparkling encouragingly in the bright sunlight of the afternoon. "I wanted to know if you wanted to get some ramen with me!"

It took Hinata a moment to register what the blonde had just asked her. When his words did finally click, she pretty much collapsed. Thankfully Naruto was there to catch her falling weight.

"Oh, Hinata! Are you alright?! Do you need a doctor?! Should I get Neji?!" He cried frantically. He pushed her bangs from her eyes and felt her forehead while his hand slowly traveled down her side, searching for any abnormalities. "You don't seem to have a fever. You're not injured." He murmured to himself.

Hinata immediately got a hold of herself and sat up, ignoring how the sudden movement made her head spin. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I'm fine. It's just…the heat! That's all. I'm sorry to have worried you."

Naruto raised a delicate eyebrow as he helped the girl to her feet. "Are you sure? Maybe I should take you to see Baa-san. You are looking a little flushed."

Hinata shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine. Just a sudden bout of dizziness. It's quite warm today and I was on the training fields for a few hours. I must have overworked myself."

Hinata eyed Naruto as he seemed to process her explanation. After a few moments he nodded and accepted her story. "Al right, if you say so. But perhaps you should just go home and rest. We can go out for ramen when you're feeling better."

Hinata's stomach plunged in disappointment and immediately she cursed her weakness. Naruto had never asked to be in her company before, not alone at least. He would always ask Sakura and that girl would always refuse him. Hinata admitted she was jealous of Sakura. Naruto showered the pink headed female with attention and kindness but she never seemed to appreciate it or even really take notice. Her eyes were always set on that Sasuke Uchiha. Even after he betrayed the village and left, her affections for him never waned. But neither did Naruto's.

"I-if you're sure. W-we can go tomorrow, if you'd like?" Hinata felt her nervousness soar again as Naruto contemplated this. She instantly relaxed however, when a broad smile overtook his tanned face.

"Sure! Sounds good. I'll pick you up at about noon." And with that, the blonde scampered away while calling back. "Be sure to rest though. I don't want you to faint on me again!"

Hinata smiled to herself and began making her way home.

XXXX

"What do you mean fainted?!" Kiba nearly shrieked at his overly energetic blonde friend.

Naruto scratched his chin as if in deep thought while calmly stirring his ramen. "Mmm, well, she just sort of collapsed. I was going to take her to see baa-san but she insisted that she was fine."

Kiba's fists clenched tightly snapping the chopsticks in his hand. "And you just left her there?! Did you even bother to walk her home?! What if she had another fainting spell?!"

Naruto sighed and waved his friend off. "Calm down Kiba. The Hyuuga compound was just a few minutes away. I could see it just around the corner. I'm sure Hinata made it home alright."

Kiba was furious! He knew his friend was a forgetful, obnoxious, sort of fellow but he never considered him to be stupid. Naruto had been there for him through plenty of jams and tough situations and so the two always remained close.

Naruto knew of Kiba's feelings towards the Hyuuga heiress and that was why they had devised this plan. Get Hinata to the ramen stand, Kiba would conveniently be there and Naruto would suddenly remember a "training session" he had scheduled with Kakashi, and have to leave. The plan had been perfect and Kiba was fairly certain that Hinata would never suspect a thing. But when the blond had turned up without the girl of interest and explained that she'd fainted on him, Kiba had been livid.

"You don't know that Naruto!" Kiba growled. Akamaru audibly huffed from outside at the anger emanating off the shinobi.

"Why not just go visit her then. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. And you might be able to set something up." Naruto smirked slyly at Kiba and began slurping loudly from his fourth bowl of ramen.

Kiba groaned and buried his face into his hands. "This was a bad idea. I should have just had the courage to ask her myself."

Naruto shrugged. "It's alright. I'm sure she'll forgive you. Hinata isn't the type to hold grudges. I mean, just look at how her relationship with Neji has grown."

Kiba supposed that was true. Hinata was a very forgiving and generous person but sometimes she placed forgiveness where it wasn't warranted. Kiba still viewed Neji as an asshole after what he'd done to Hinata during the chounin exams. He'd nearly killed her and Kiba would never forgive the other Hyuuga for that. But he would remain cordial to the boy, if for nothing other than Hinata's sake.

Kiba shoved his untouched bowl towards Naruto and pushed himself out of the booth. "I'm going to see Hinata."

Naruto pulled Kiba's bowl to himself and smiled as he watched his friend scurry away with his dog.

XXXX

The Hyuuga compound was huge, far larger than that of the Uchiha or Inuzuka. Kiba felt oddly intimidated as he stood at the front gate, squinting up at the top of the wall which surrounded the perimeter. A wall wouldn't do much to protect them from other shinobi but it worked well enough to keep out peeping eyes and curious children, who were always fascinated by the mysteries of the Hyuuga family.

Kiba hesitantly brought his hand up and tugged on the rope beside the main door. A large bell chimed loudly and was surly heard by most of, if not, the whole Hyuuga compound. Kiba didn't have to wait long for the front doors to be opened.

"Oh, Kiba-san!" A little voice peeped. It was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. Though she wasn't so little anymore. Hanabi was now a genine and quite a skilled one at that. Her talent reminded him much of Neji.

"Hey there squirt. Your sister in?" Kiba asked as the girl opened the door wider and ushered him in.

Hanabi nodded happily and motioned for him to follow her. "Yeah! She's in her rooms resting. But I'm sure she won't mind if I let you in."

Kiba smiled at the girl and followed her through the many courtyards and gardens that made up the outer area of the compound. It was truly breathtakingly beautiful. Kiba was afraid to step foot into immaculate looking home that obviously belonged the head of the Hyuuga family. But Hanabi smiled encouragingly and waved him in.

"Nee-san's rooms are actually separate from the main house." Hanabi explained as she led Kiba through a darkened hallway.

Kiba didn't think too much about Hanabi's comment but as they reached an exit, which led out into a vast looking field, Kiba found himself confused. It was another courtyard but it resembled a small field, covered with grass and scads of wild flowers. A small pond was positioned off the left with a stone bench beside it. Kiba could just barely see the soft colors of a few koi fish swimming through the clear water. It was beautiful and it was perfect for Hinata.

"Father had her rooms relocated here in her personal garden. Nee-san already spent most of her time here so he had a separate group of rooms built for her." Hanabi explained when she saw Kiba's bewildered expression. "Sometimes, I think she gets lonely though. Father and mother don't come out here often. Only I and Neji nii-san really come to visit."

Kiba nodded in understanding. He knew that Hinata did not have the best of relationships with her father, especially after he began taking more interest in his younger daughter and nephew than Hinata. There had been even been talk that Hisashi was planning to pass the title of head of the family to Hanabi instead of Hinata. But nothing had been set in stone and when Kiba had probed Neji for answers, the boy had responded that he was not involved in those matters and that such decisions were up to the Head.

"Hanabi-sama!" Kiba spotted a maid with her hands cupped around her mouth, where the two had entered the garden. "Your father is looking for you. Come inside."

Hanabi sighed. "Coming!" The girl turned back to Kiba and smiled. "Nee-san's just inside. Have fun!"

Kiba felt a blush heat his cheeks. "W-what do you mean have fun?!"

Hanabi giggled mischievously as she disappeared back into the main house. Kiba was left to face the inevitable. Though he supposed he always could turn around leave. But no! He couldn't. He had to talk to her, to straighten things out. But, what if she was angry with him? What if she never wanted to see him again?! What if-

"Kiba-kun?"

Kiba jumped a mile and whirled around to find none other than the female of his worries, standing right behind him. And she was beautiful. She was dressed in simple attire that consisted of shorts and a t-shirt. Her long hair spilled over her shoulders and had a slick sheen to it, obviously from having just been washed. Her soft eyelashes fluttered over her soft cheeks as she stared expectantly at her teammate. When Kiba remained silent, she tried again.

"Kiba-kun, w-what are you doing here?" She asked gently.

Kiba shook himself from his stupor and smiled, a little awkwardly, at Hinata. "Oh, um, Hanabi let me in…I heard from Naruto that you sort of fainted on him earlier. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Hinata's cheeks visibly reddened at the mention of her earlier humiliation. "O-oh! I was j-just a little o-overheated is all. Naruto-kun shouldn't have told you. I-it really wasn't a big deal." She trailed off with a nervous giggled and Kiba couldn't but smile at it. He loved her laugh.

"Well, regardless, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Kiba explained softly.

Hinata twiddled her thumbs together as she anxiously rocked her body side to side. Should she invite him in? It seemed rude to continue this conversation outside but…would it be improper for her to invite a boy into her rooms? Her father surly wouldn't approve but, it's not as if he would find out. He rarely, if ever, came out to her rooms anyway.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Hinata finally asked. "You traveled all this way to see me. Surely you m-must be thirsty."

Kiba was going to mention that the Hyuuga compound really was only a few minutes away from his own home but he decided against it. Why ruin this moment by make a foolish comment like that. Instead he replied "Sure, I'd love to!"

Hinata led him into the main area of the personal rooms. It was a small sitting area, with the obvious purpose being an entertainment are for guests.

"Please sit anywhere." Hinata said. "I'll go start the kettle."

Kiba watched as Hinata shuffled away though an adjoining door which led to a small room, containing a kitchenette. He wondered vaguely if Hinata even joined her family in the main house for meals, or if she dined alone.

Kiba choose a cushion that was situated around the table at the center of the room and waited patiently. He listened to the subtle sounds of clanking coming from the next room as Hinata scurried around the small kitchenette and settled the tea kettle on a burner. Kiba took this moment to glance around the room. It was a rather plain setting, with plain walls and a plain floor, with plain blue cushions and a plain brown table and a plain box TV positioned in the corner. But Kiba had admit, the place was spotless of any speck of grime or dust. The place practically sparkled. He wondered if Hinata was extra anal or if her home just didn't collect dust for some reason.

"The water should be boiling soon, Kiba-kun." Hinata informed joyfully as she reentered the room.

Kiba flinched in surprise at Hinata's entrance, she was such a quiet little thing on her feet. "Alright, thanks."

Hinata seated herself across the table from Kiba and smiled gently at him, her peach colored lips looking even more enticing then they usually did. "I really didn't mean to worry everyone. Neji nii-san heard about what happened too and he stopped by earlier to make sure I was alright."

Kiba steamed inside at the revelation that Neji had come to see Hinata before him but he quickly masked his anger and put a sloppy grin in its place. "That's good. I'm glad to see that you two are still getting along."

Lies. Kiba thought silently to himself as Hinata let out a string of bell like giggles.

"Oh, yes. He comes by every other day or so to check on me. It's very sweet of him, I think. Especially given how busy all the Jounin have been lately with missions."

Kiba nodded along but pouted inside. Neji got to see Hinata every other day if not every single day. Kiba now only saw Hinata maybe once a week. They were on the same team still but it was rare for them all to go out together now for missions. Lately a lot of their missions had been grunt work around the village or near its perimeter. Guard duty and construction. Things that didn't require a full three man squad.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata called when her teammate didn't respond. He seemed to be, mentally, wandering and she wondered if perhaps she'd rambled too much and he'd grown tired of listening. Hinata knew she had a tendency to do that. Her father scolded her about it enough times for her to become self-conscious about it.

"Oh, sorry Hinata. Just thinking is all." Kiba hoped that didn't sound too rude. He knew how sensitive Hinata could be and the last thing he wanted to do was offend her.

"N-no that's alright. I was rambling again." Hinata sighed as she began tracing patterns on the smooth tabletop with her finger.

Kiba rushed to soothe the girl. Even after these years and even after how much Hinata had grown in both confidence and strength, she still worried about simple things like this. "No, no. You weren't rambling. I was just thinking about something. It was rude of me. I apologize."

Hinata didn't know what to say so she just brushed the incident aside with a mental reminder to keep her responses to a maximum of two sentences. "S-so, Kiba-kun, have been the training fields at all lately?"

Kiba found the sudden change in subject odd but decided not to bring attention to it. "Ah, yeah just yesterday. But I had some construction jobs that Tsunade-sama assigned to me, so I couldn't be there long."

"I see."

Silence drenched the room and Kiba felt the awkwardness settling in. He'd never had difficulty talking to Hinata before but then again, Shino or someone else had always been present. Now though, with just the two of them…alone.

The silence was broke when the kettle began shrieking its tune. Hinata jumped slightly at the interruption but was on her feet immediately. "I-I'll get the tea."

Kiba watched her go and couldn't help but think that she'd look adorable in an apron. Hinata would make the perfect housewife. Kiba quickly brushed the perverted thought from his head and tried thinking of other things as he noticed that his pants suddenly became tighter, despite their stretchy consistency.

Hinata returned shortly with a tray of tea and two small slices of cake. She set the tray down and gave a pleasurable smile. "I baked this cake just this morning, so it should still be fresh."

Kiba chuckled. Yup, definitely the perfect housewife. But he knew Hinata's heart was dedicated to being a shinobi and should she ever decide to become a housewife, it wouldn't be for a while yet.

"Thanks Hinata. I always do love your cakes." Kiba began eating his instantly while Hinata took to sipping gently from her tea.

Hinata watched as Kiba gobbled his slice quickly and rubbed his belly, licking his lips. She enjoyed baking and cooking. Hinata often prepared lunches for Hanabi and Neji when they were going out for the day and wouldn't be back until dinner. She enjoyed seeing the way their faces lit up at the sight of a homemade lunch. Hinata's mother had never been one for cooking and generally left that task up to the servants but Hinata often found herself in the kitchens as a child, helping the cooking staff.

"Mmm, Hinata this cake is delicious. Strawberry crème, right?" Kiba inquired as he slowly dragged his tongue across his fingertips.

Hinata blushed at the sight and nodded. "Y-yes. Strawberry crème."

Kiba noticed the soft pink hue of Hinata's cheeks and smiled slyly. "Are you blushing Hinata?"

Hinata gasped and shook her head. Why would he say that?! He had never brought her blushing up before, though she did it quite often. "N-no! It's just w-warm in h-here." She stuttered, embarrassed.

Kiba chuckled fondly and reached across the table, patting her hand in what was supposed to be a comforting way but only made Hinata more nervous. "It's alright. I know how easily you blush. I make a lot of girls blush anyway, so I'm used to it."

Hinata squeaked and pulled her hand away. Again, Kiba let out a loud, boisterous laugh as Hinata's blush began spreading from her cheeks to all over her face. "K-Kiba-kun!"

Kiba grinned, bright sharp fangs glinting in the sunlight. "I'm only teasing."

Hinata let out a strained laugh and turned away, gathering Kiba's plate, before standing up. "I-I'll just ta-take this and-"

"Wait, Hinata." Kiba was on his feet and reached out to grab her arm. "Wait a minute!"

Hinata was, if nothing else, quick, and she was gone before he could even brush against her skin. Kiba deposited himself back onto the cushion with a dejected sigh. He folded his arms atop the table and buried his face in them. He probably sounded like an idiot just then. He didn't want to come off like an asshole who hit on anything that stood still long enough. He wasn't like that, and he especially didn't want Hinata to view him that way.

Meanwhile, Hinata took her time washing off the cake plate. She felt her cheeks flaming and she wanted to die. She had a date with Naruto tomorrow! She should not be having such feelings about Kiba, her teammate of all people. Relationships between squad members were generally taboo among shinobi, for obvious reasons, and Hinata had also viewed such relationships distastefully. But now...she wasn't so sure. Hinata was most certainly not an expert on the male species but she was quite confident in the few things she knew of them and their behaviors. If she wasn't mistaken…Kiba had been hitting on her.

As the thought crept into Hinata's head, she released a small gasp and the plate slipped from her soapy fingers, shattering on the wooden floor beneath her feet.

"O-oh dear." Hinata sighed as she eyed the mess on the floor.

"Hinata? Are you alright in there?!" Kiba called from the opposite room.

Hinata panicked. "Y-yes! Perfectly fine. J-just dropped a-a plate." She hurried to grab the broom and dust pan. Hurry! She thought. Before he-

"Yo, Hinata. Need any help?"

Kiba's sudden entrance startled the Hyuuga and she wound up slicing her finger on a rather large shard of the plate.

"Ouch!" She cried. Hinata felt the throbbing sting of an exposed cut and peered further to investigate. In actuality, the cut truly wasn't that serious but Kiba was immediately at her side, also staring intently at the gushing injury.

"Are you ok? Do you have any bandages? I'll wrap it up for you." He said breathlessly.

Hinata felt her throat tighten at the close proximity at which her teammate leaned over her. "U-um, there s-should be some i-in the bathroom." She stuttered.

Kiba didn't wait for further instruction. He was gone before Hinata even finished her sentence and returned just as fast with a first aid kit that she kept in the medicine cabinet. Kiba dumped the contents of the kit out onto the floor and rummaged through looking for the roll of bandages. When he found it he grabbed hold of Hinata's hand, taking notice in how much smaller and softer it was than his own, and began the tedious work of cleaned the wound with antiseptic.

Hinata winced at the sting from the antiseptic spray but she quickly masked it. This was nothing but a minor cut. She had faced far worse injuries during simple training sessions. She would not show her low pain tolerance now, not in front of Kiba when he already treated her so delicately.

"Kiba-kun, I can wrap it-"

Kiba pulled the bandages out of Hinata's reach when she went to grab them. "Let me do this for you." He spoke softly. "I'm here, so let me do it."

Hinata paused a moment, not quite sure how to respond. But finally she decided to allow Kiba to do as he wanted and surrendered her hand completely.

Kiba finished cleaning the cut and wrapped the bandages tightly around the finger, ending the medical treat with pat to her hand.

"All done." He announced proudly.

Hinata smiled at the finger that was now wrapped up tight and snug. "Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba was now the one blushing. She was so adorable! The soft, gentle smile lingered on her face. Those long eyelashes which fluttered lazily against her cheeks and made her gray eyes seem like full moons in a starry sky. Oh, she was so beautiful!

"Hinata…" Kiba moaned. He couldn't help it. He couldn't. So he reached forward, gripped her arms and pulled her to his chest, making sure not to squish her or hold too tightly. He felt the Hyuuga heiress stiffen in his arms and release a small squeak. But he didn't allow her to do anymore as he gently took her chin into his hand and brought her lips to his.

Hinata was at a loss. She felt the air leave her lungs the moment Kiba had grabbed her and when he made their lips meet, she felt as if she were about to faint. She couldn't breathe…but his lips were so warm against hers and so soft. Hinata didn't know why but she expected them to feel rough and chapped but no, they were unexpectedly soft and moist, not to mention powerful, the latter not being such a surprise. Kiba always possessed a dominant personality and Hinata had always found that part of him bring fourth something within her. Something she'd never really dug very far to confront as the unknown of it frightened her. But now…she didn't care.

Kiba continued the kiss, carefully pushing Hinata down onto the floor, avoiding the first aid supplies and porcelain that was still scattered across the floor. Hinata let out a small gasp as Kiba straddled her hips and released her from the kiss. Slowly, so very slowly, he ran the back of his hand down her cheek experimentally, gauging her reaction. Hinata didn't seem distressed by the caress and the lack of a slap to the face, encouraged him to continue. He brought his other hand up to stroke her other cheek at the same time and stared into her eyes. They shined in the dim light of the early evening and Kiba grinned.

Hinata didn't know what to do. The soft touches and ghost like fingers that trailed along her face and neck were addicting and so nice. Hinata couldn't ever remember being touched like this before and it made her spirit leap anxiously and with jubilation. She reached up and placed her hand atop Kiba's successfully halting it on its trail down her collar bone. She met his eyes and Hinata could tell that he knew what it meant. As much as these touches were amazing and blissfully sweet…it could not continue. Not now at least.

Kiba slowly removed himself from Hinata's body and sat back on his haunches, watching as Hinata stayed, sprawled on the floor. He wished she would sit up…that position did not bode well for either of them if they hoped to stop now.

The room was silent and for a long time, the only sound was the labored breathing of the two as they both tried to regain composure. Finally, Hinata sat up and folded her arms over her chest.

"Is your chest hurting? Should I get someone?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

Hinata still had issues with her heart due to the injury Neji had given her. There were times were Hinata found it difficult to breath or her chest would ache. The chest pains had never proven to impact her ability to complete missions and she'd already been examined by Tsunade-sama, whom had said that it was simply the after effects of such an intense blow to the heart. That she would probably forever have chest aches but that it wasn't detrimental or dangerous to her health.

"No, no. I'm fine." She insisted as she rubbed her palm over her heart, a clear sign that she was lying but Kiba decided not to push the matter.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that." Kiba admitted, somewhat ashamed of his lack of control. "It was very inappropriate of me."

Hinata took a deep breath and shook her head. "N-no. You weren't the only one at fault, Kiba-kun. After all, I didn't resist either."

Kiba felt his cheeks heat this time instead of Hinata and cleared his throat. "Y-yeah well, still. I should have shown more self-control."

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and she removed her hand from her chest, her aches obviously dissipating. "It's ok, Kiba-kun. I liked it."

Kiba sputtered. "W-what?! You did?!"

Hinata released a small giggle from her dainty lips and nodded. "Yes. It was very nice."

Kiba didn't know what to say. So instead, he leaned in for another kiss. Hinata met his lips eagerly and the two shared a deep kiss upon the kitchen floor. Kiba wrapping his arms around Hinata and holding her close, felt the swell of her breasts against his chest. He shivered at the feel and instead focused on working his lips across Hinata's.

Hinata did the same on her end. She moved her lips to the rhythm that Kiba had set and sped up and slowed down as she saw fit. Kiba followed easily and surrendered some of the dominance to Hinata. It was a foreign feeling to Hinata as she generally took on a submissive role in her relationships, with both friends and with family. But now, this was different type of relationship, one that she'd never explored before. And she liked it.

Kiba settled back on his bottom and hoisted Hinata up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Kiba allowed his fingers to roam as his lips continued working with Hinata, mostly letting her do all the work. Softly, he pulled his fingers through her freshly washed hair and felt as it slipped through his appendages with ease.

Hinata relished in Kiba's fingers smoothing through her hair. It reminded her of when her mother used to comb her hair as a child and how her scalp would tingle pleasantly at the sensation of the brush pulling through her strands. But having Kiba's fingers in her hair was a whole new sensation, entirely different but very much the same.

Kiba enjoyed this petting session. It was amazing and he never wanted it to end. But he knew that if he didn't stop now, that he surly wouldn't stop at all.

"Hinata." He gasped when she began pulling her own fingers through his spikes. "We should stop."

"Y-yes. We should." Hinata agreed. It didn't mean she wanted to or would though.

"If we continue…I won't be able to stop." Kiba persisted when Hinata made no move to pull away.

Kiba's words finally registered in Hinata's mind after a moment and she reluctantly pulled away, arms still wrapped around his neck, keeping her from sliding off his lap. She didn't want to leave the warmth just yet so she hesitantly laid her head down on his chest. She hoped this was alright. Hinata didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Kiba relaxed as Hinata cuddled into his arms. As long as she didn't move around too much for the next few minutes, he felt that he would be able to calm himself down. Kiba encircled Hinata into his arms and laid a small peck on the top of her head.

"I think I might be in love with you Hinata." Kiba said breathlessly.

Hinata smiled into his chest and raised her head, staring into his chocolate colored eyes, finding their depth and shine to be mesmerizing. "I think I may be in love with you too, Kiba-kun."

Kiba let out a breathless laugh and began rubbing Hinata's back. "Oh man. Hinata…how is this going to work out? You know how relationships between teammates are seen."

Hinata sighed and buried her face into Kiba's chest. "Hmmm, others have done it before. We will be nothing new."

"That's true I suppose." Kiba agreed as he continued his stroking in a steady and constant rhythm.

For a long while, the two were quiet, comforted only by each other's breathing. Kiba was content with this, just relaxing with Hinata in his arms. He never thought it would happen and yet, here he was with the girl of his dreams in his grasp.

The blissful dream was interrupted suddenly however when Hinata's head shot up and crashed straight into his noise.

"Aw fuck! My nose!" He cried as he clutched at the throbbing appendage.

"O-oh! Kiba-kun I'm s-so sorry!" She panicked. "A-are you alright?! I-I didn't mean to!"

Kiba bit his lip, attempting not to scream his agony. "Of course you didn't mean to. It's fine. I think you just bruised it."

Kiba slowly removed his hands from his nose inspected his palms. No blood so it must just be bruised. Gosh, Kiba never would have expected little Hinata's head to be that hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba-kun! But I just remembered something!" Hinata cried as if the world was ending.

Kiba rubbed his sore nose and grumbled good naturedly. "So that's why you decided to break my nose with your head?!"

Hinata paused and shook her head. "N-no! I-I just remember Naruto-kun! He's supposed to be taking me out to lunch tomorrow. W-what am I supposed to tell him? I-I don't want t-to be rude."

Kiba halted all movement before letting out a loud and boisterous laugh. Hinata watched in confusion as Kiba slowly managed to regain control over himself. He took a deep breath before explaining everything to Hinata. His plan and Naruto's involvement, the ramen stand and everything. Hinata listened with interest as he explained and when he finished he couldn't help but notice the tiny look of disappointment on her face.

"S-so Naruto-kun was only asking me as a favor to you." She glanced off to the side.

Kiba sighed and pulled Hinata to his chest, brushing his fingers through her hair again. "I'm so sorry Hinata. In retrospect that probably wasn't the best of plans. But I never intended to hurt your feelings. And just so you know, Naruto does like you."

Hinata raised her head and stared into his eyes. "R-really?"

"Of course!" Kiba said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Naruto adores you. But…I think he has his eyes set on someone else in terms of love."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Sakura-chan."

Kiba laughed. "No, I don't think it's Sakura."

Hinata stared up at Kiba, bewildered. She'd never seen Naruto show interest in any of the other girls around Konoha. Unless of course…

"But it doesn't matter." Kiba stated matter of fact. "I'm in love with you. That is what matters."

Hinata smiled up at Kiba and the two shared one last kiss.

"You're right, Kiba-kun." Hinata sighed as she lowered her head back onto his chest. "That is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yay! It's done! I hope my unfamiliarity with this couple didn't show too much. If so…well, my only excuse is that I haven't read any fics on this couple and I don't write them. This is my first time! I hope it was enjoyable for your regardless. Especially for you Forever—and—always—right! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and that it was up to your KibaXHinata standards ^_^
> 
> Oh, and you guys can interpret Naruto's other love interest however you like. I, who generally writes yaoi, picture him with a certain someone but I left it open to the imagination so if yaoi isn't your thing, you can pair him with whoever you want. Just not Sakura. I honestly HATE NarutoXSakura with a passion!
> 
> Anyway, reviews are always appreciated and I hope we meet again in another fic ^_^


End file.
